UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1. (NEW) The Justice Collective - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother (Peak: 1) (Weeks :1) *2. (1) James Arthur - Impossible cover (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *3. (2) will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream and Shout (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 2) *4. (6) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 2) *5. (3) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 6) *6. (9) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *7. (5) Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *8. (11) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *9. (4) Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love Goes To Hollywood cover (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *10. (7) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *11. (8) Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *12. (18) The Pogues ft. Kirsty MacColl - Fairytale Of New York (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 55) *13. (20) Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 3) *14. (15) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *15. (17) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *16. (10) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *17. (16) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *18. (13) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 4) *19. (14) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *20. (21) Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 52) *21. (19) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl on Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 5) *22. (12) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 4) *23. (25) DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 30) *24. (23) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *25. (NEW) Alex Day - Stupid Stupid (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 1) *26. (28) Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 11) *27. (26) Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *28. (65) Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 6) *29. (47) £1 Fish Man - £1 Fish (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 2) *30. (27) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 20) *31. (33) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 13) *32. (32) Burns - Lies (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 4) *33. (49) Ellie Goulding - Figure 8 (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 3) *34. (34) The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *35. (41) Wham! - Last Christmas (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 51) *36. (53) Chris Rea - Driving Home For Christmas (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 28) *37. (32) Wiley ft. Skepta, JME & Ms. D - Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya) (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 8) *38. (29) Wizzard - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 43) *39. (36) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 12) *40. (31) Rudimental ft. John Newman & Alex Clare - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 5) *41. (44) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 18) *42. (35) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 3) *43. (30) Little Mix - DNA (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 6) *44. (59) Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. III (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 22) *45. (45) Girls Aloud - Something New (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 5) *46. (22) Shontelle - Impossible (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 12) *47. (NEW) Eddie Stobart Truckers - 12 Days Of Christmas (Peak: 47) (Weeks: 1) *48. (39) Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 69) *49. (24) Daley ft. Jessie J - Remember Me(Pk: 24) (Weeks: 2) *50. (46) Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 11) *51. (42) Band Aid - Do They Know It's Christmas {1984} (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 49) *52. (67) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 35) (Weeks: 4) *53. (NEW) Gypsy Queens ft. The Cast of Made in Chelsea - L'Americano (Pk: 53) (Weeks: 1) *54. (50) Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 40) *55. (56) Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 51) *56. (70) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 38) *57. (48) Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 7) *58. (52) Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *59. (90) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 44) *60. (57) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 15) *61. (98) Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 7) *62. (38) The Script - Six Degrees of Seperation (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 7) *63. (89) David Guetta ft. Taped Rai - Just One Last Time (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 2) *64. (149) Robbie Williams - Different (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 2) *65. (61) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 12) *66. (54) Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 21) *67. (NEW) Dot Rotten - Karmageddon (Peak: 67) (Weeks: 1) *68. (NEW) Blacknwhite & KSiOlajidebt - Sweaty Goals (Peak: 68) (Weeks: 1) *69. (NEW) Area 11 - Minecraft Christmas (Peak: 69) (Weeks: 1) *70. (NEW) Games Maker Choir ft. Alistair Griffin - I Wish You For The World (Peak: 70) (Wks: 1) *71. (71) Little Mix - Wings (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *72. (72) Kid Cudi ft. MGMT & Ratatat - Pursuit Of Happiness (RE-ENTRY) (Pk: 72) (Weeks: 3) *73. (43) Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love(Pk: 18) (Weeks: 7) *74. (81) Haim - Don't Save Me (Pk: 74) (Weeks: 2) *75. (60) Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power Of Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *76. (58) Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 9) *77. (69) fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 37) *78. (73) Flo Rida - I Cry(Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) *79. (80) Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *80. (85) East 17 - Stay Another Day (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 32) *81. (77) Michael Buble - It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Pk: 77) (Weeks: 5) *82. (63) Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 8) *83. (102) Kanye West ft. Jay-Z & Big Sean - Clique (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 11) *84. (68) Ludacris ft. Usher & David Guetta - Rest Of My Life (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 5) *85. (120) Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 85) (Weeks: 4) *86.(114) Frank Ocean - Lost (Pk: 86) (Weeks: 1) *87. (51) Rod Stewart - Have Yourself A Merry Christmas (Pk: 51) (Weeks: 2) *88. (88) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 66) *89. (106) Ben Howard - Oats In The Water (Pk: 89) (Weeks: 1) *90. (37) McFly - Love Is Easy (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 6) *91. (121) Coldplay - Paradise (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 49) *92. (112) Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 34) *93. (75) Otto Knows - Million Voices(Pk: 14) (Weeks: 19) *94. (92) John Lennon & Yoko Ono ft. The Plastic Ono Band & The Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 54) *95. (76) P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) *96. (113) Coldplay - Christmas Lights (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 10) *97. (97) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *98. (NEW) Tom Odell - Another Love (Peak: 98) (Weeks: 1) *99. (66) Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 58) *100. (101) Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 19) Dropouts *55 Jimmy Higham & Jon Walmsley - Isn't She Lovely (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 3) *62 Tulisa - Sight Of You (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 2) *64 Katherine Crowe - Smile (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 1) *73 fun. Some Nights (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 20) *74 Dean Martin - Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Pk: 69) (Weeks: 7) *78 David Beggan & Union State - Caden's Song (My First Christmas) (Pk: 78) (Weeks: 1) *79 Elton John - Step Into Christmas (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 15) *82 The Courteeners - Lose Control (Pk: 82) (Weeks: 1) *83 Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 17) *84 Skrillex feat. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 39) *86 David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 52) *87 Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (LW: 68) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *91 A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Problems (Pk: 91) (Weeks: 1) *93 David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 14) *94 Lawson - Standing In The Dark (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 9) *95 Alt-J - Matilda (Pk: 95) (Weeks: 1) *96 Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *99 Kylie Minogue - Santa Baby (Pk: 76) (Weeks: 5) *100 Clean Bandit - A&E (Pk: 100) (Weeks: 1) 101-200 (weeks denote Top 100) *101. (83) Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 17) *103. (84) Skrillex ftea. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 39) *104. (Re) Bob Dylan - Must Be Santa (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 2) *105. (107) Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *106. (73) fun. - Some Nights (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 20) *107. (86) David Guetta feat. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 52) *110. (87) Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *112. (New) JLS - Hold Me Down (Pk: 112) (Weeks: x) *113. (New) My Chemical Romance - The World Is Ugly (Pk: 113) (Weeks: x) *119. (??) House Of Pain - Jump Around {1993} (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 19) *122. (93) David Guetta feat. Sia - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 14) *125. (??) The Killers - Mr. Brightside (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 96) *126. (New) Prince - Rock 'n' Roll Love Affair (Pk: 126) (Weeks: x) *127. (??) Nicki Minaj - Va Va Voom (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 11) *131. (??) Emeli Sande - Next to Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 34) *132. (138) Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 34) *133. (96) Rita Ora - How We Do (Party) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 17) *135. (??) Nicki Minaj - Starships (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 40) *140. (??) Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 62) *141. (??) Labrinth - Express Yourself (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 17) *142. (??) Flo Rida - Whistle (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 23) *154. (??) Nicki Minaj - Pound the Alarm (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 26) *155. (??) The Wanted - I Found You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 5) *159. (??) Wiley ft. Ms D - Heatwave (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *160. (??) Conor Maynard feat. Ne-Yo - Turn Around (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 12) *163. (??) LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 59) *164. (??) Calvin Harris feat. Example - We'll Be Coming Back (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 16) *166. (New) Kids In Glass Houses - Secret Santa (Pk: 166) (Weeks: x) *168. (??) Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 16) *180. (New) Taio Cruz - Fast Car (Pk: 180) (Weeks: x) *183. (Re) Eartha Kitt - Santa Baby (Pk: 84) (Weeks: 5) *184. (Re) Bruce Springsteen - Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 9) *190. (Re) Justin Bieber - Mistletoe (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 8) *195. (Re) Perry Como - It's Beggining To Look A Lot Like Christmas (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 9) Albums *1 (4) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *2 (2) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *3 (3) Christmas – Michael Buble *4 (1) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *5 (8) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *6 (7) Unapologetic - Rihanna *7 (6) Take Me Home – One Direction *8 (5) Merry Christmas Baby – Rod Stewart *9 (9) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *10 (10) The Truth About Love – P!nk *11 (13) Babel – Mumford & Sons *12 (11) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *13 (16) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *14 (12) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *15 (19) #3 – The Script *16 (14) DNA – Little Mix *17 (21) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *18 (15) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *19 (17) + - Ed Sheeran *20 (18) Greatest Hits: Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *21 (26) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *22 (32) Ten – Girls Aloud *23 (20) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *24 (22) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *25 (33) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *26 (24) War Of The Worlds: New Generation – Jeff Wayne *27 (23) Some Nights – Fun. *28 (25) The Abbey Road Sessions – Kylie Minogue *29 (28) The Greatest Hits – Il Divo *30 (27) Red – Taylor Swift *31 (36) Storyteller: The Complete Anthology – Rod Stewart *32 (29) Mythology – Bee Gees *33 (37) This Is Christmas – Katherine Jenkins *34 (30) Standing Ovation: The Greatest Songs From The Stage – Susan Boyle *35 (38) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *36 (39) Ora – Rita Ora *37 (34) Stronger Together – Military Wives *38 (41) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *39 (43) Up All Night – One Direction *40 (42) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *41 (40) Opera – Andrea Bocelli *42 (49) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *43 (44) Battle Born – The Killers *44 (35) Memory Lane: The Best Of - McFly *45 (48) Evolution - JLS *46 (45) 21 - Adele *47 (52) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *48 (58) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *49 (54) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *50 (56) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *51 (50) Higher – The Overtones *52 (53) Live At River Plate – AC/DC *53 (51) The 2nd Law - Muse *54 (46) The Gypsy Queens – Gypsy Queens *55 (47) Only Boys Aloud: The Christmas Edition – Only Boys Aloud *56 (59) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *57 (68) Heaven – Rebecca Ferguson *58 (62) I Will Always Love You: The Best Of – Whitney Houston *59 (60) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *60 (55) Together – Jonathan & Charlotte *61 (71) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *62 (79) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *63 (31) Tre! – Green Day *64 (69) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *65 (70) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *66 (67) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *67 (65) The Evolution Of Man - Example *68 (57) The Ultimate Collection – Michael Crawford *69 (74) Mylo Xyloto - Coldplay *70 (63) The Female Boss - Tulisa *71 (72) Coexist – The Script *72 (64) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *73 (73) El Camino – The Black Keys *74 (75) DOS! – Green Day *75 (85) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *76 (84) R.E.D. – Ne-Yo *77 (87) Some Guys Have All The Luck – Rod Stewart *78 (90) Greatest Hits – Simon & Garfunkel *79 (101) Songs From The Movies And More – Daniel O’Donnell *80 (77) Chapman Square - Lawson *81 (88) Come Of Age – The Vaccines *82 (113) The Jazz Age – Bryan Ferry Orchestra *83 (80) The Fire – Matt Cardle *84 (100) Loud - Rihanna *85 (93) Greatest Hits - Queen *86 (86) Alfie – Alfie Boe *87 (105) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *88 (61) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey OST – Howard Shore *89 (81) The Ultimate Collective – Foster & Allen *90 (66) December Lights – Andre Rieu *91 (98) Vivere: The Best Of – Andre Bocelli *92 (115) Teenage Dream – Katy Perry *93 (91) Oui Oui Se Se Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *94 (120) Lioness: Hidden Treasures – Amy Winehouse *95 (96) Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – Nicki Minaj *96 (112) Private Investigations: The Best Of – Mark Knopfler & Dire Straits *97 (95) Talk That Talk – Rihanna *98 (183) Life In A Beautiful Light – Amy MacDonald *99 (107) Gold: Greatest Hits - ABBA *100 (97) Believe – Justin Bieber Category:Charts Category:2012 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Christmas Charts